


You Wanna?

by mific



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Digital Art, Hewligan, M/M, Stargate Atlantis Art Valentine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-16
Updated: 2012-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-31 06:45:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art: "Hey, Buddy, nice outfit. Don't listen to those jerks...You wanna get some air?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Wanna?

**Author's Note:**

> A College AU, with John and Rodney first meeting at a Valentine's Day frat party.  
> Done for SGA Art Valentine 2012 - For the prompt by trillingstar: "John/Rodney, cupid's arrow".  
> A blended digital artwork.

 

 

 


End file.
